Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron, born April 30, 1986, is a 27-year-old American actress and singer most known for her role as the once-pregnant high school cheerleader Quinn Fabray on the FOX hit-comedy TV show, Glee. As of Season Four, she is no longer part of the main cast and will only appear as guest star on selected episodes. She also stars as Sarah Hart in I Am Number Four ''with Alex Pettyfer, Natalie in ''Burlesque, and Minnow in The Romantics. In 2013, Agron played Belle Blake, the daughter of a mafia boss, in the thriller-comedy The Family and will be part of the main cast of Famous ''as Sophia. Additionally, she has appeared in other television shows such as ''Heroes and Mall World. In December 2011, she launched a website called You, Me, & Charlie as a place to stay positive and optimistic through art and designs. Early life Dianna Agron was born in Savannah, Georgia, the daughter of Mary (née Barnes) and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. She was raised in San Francisco and also lived in San Antonio, Texas for several years. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, "Agronsky," was altered by Ellis Island officials. Her father is Jewish and her mother converted to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a bat mitzvah. She attended Burlingame High School in California. She performed in her high school's version of the musical Grease, as Marty. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. She says she was not "popular" in the stereotypical sense in high school, though she had many friends from different cliques around the school. When she was 15, she found out her dad had multiple sclerosis. In an interview for Cosmopolitan magazine, she revealed that “Quite a bit changed after that...at that age, you don't see mortality in your parents." The disease caused her parent's relationship to fall apart, and they decided to separate, which was devastating for her and her younger brother. "I had to play therapist to my family... be the glue...those kinds of things I'm not ready to speak about yet." Career Dianna Agron has appeared on television shows such as Shark, Close to Home,'' CSI NY'','' Numb3rs and a recurring role on Veronica Mars''. She then appeared as Harper on a 13-episode series of short films called It's a Mall World, directed by Milo Ventimiglia, and airing on MTV, and then on the second season of Heroes as Debbie Marshall, the head cheerleader/captain of the cheer squad at Costa Verde High School, also with Ventimiglia. Agron has also hosted a mini Music Festival for 826LA in Los Angeles called Chickens in Love. She was among many young Hollywood stars selected to be in Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific spring 2010 marketing campaign. The national campaign debuted in fashion, lifestyle and entertainment magazines such as Elle, Teen-Vogue, Seventeen and Cosmopolitan, outdoor and online at the official Ocean Pacific website. In addition, the celebrities hosted an Ocean Pacific party in Los Angeles in late April and made personal appearances on behalf of the brand. Her most notable role is Quinn Fabray, on Glee, which has received high ratings and critical acclaim, including a Screen Actors Guild Award and a Golden Globe, since the series began in May 2009. In 2010, Agron directed the music video for "Body" by Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. She also played the small role of Natalie, girlfriend to main character Ali's love interest Jack, in the movie Burlesque alongside Christina Aguilera, Cher, and Stanley Tucci. Agron was chosen by People to be part of their Most Beautiful 2010. She also came 26th in the 2010 Afterellen.com top Hot 100 list. Agron appeared alongside Alex Pettyfer and Timothy Olyphant as Sarah Hart in the 2011 science-fiction action thriller I Am Number Four, directed by D. J. Caruso. The film success iniatially pulled a planned sequel but Agron and Pettyfer real life break up stopped production. As of 2012, Agron will star in various commercials such as the Nintendo Game 3DS and 3DS XL games that involves games representing Arts. On September 14, 2012, it was falsely reported by U.S Weekly that Agron had quit Glee, after being unhappy with the show for some time. Since Season 2, rumors had been circulating suggesting she was unhappy with the reduced screen time she had. She was also reportedly forced to turn down movie roles in order to be on Glee. During Season 3, it was reported that Ryan Murphy was upset with Dianna's storyline about Beth (Shelby-Quinn Conflict) for it had created an uproar among critics and parents. She is also among notable absentees for many glee events and magazine photoshoots. A representative for her, however, has denied this claim. Her name is still no longer in the opening credits, and she has been demoted to recurring/guest star status for Season 4. Although it was initially reported that she would not be returning for Glee's 5th Season, due to being "done" and "finished" with Glee, Agron will be present for the 100th episode of Glee airing in March 2014. She expressed happiness while hinting at it while Ryan confirmed on his official Twitter. In July 2012, Agron confirmed reports of her role as Belle Blake in the film Malavita/The Family. Agron was cast in The Family as Belle after director Luc Besson thought of Agron while writing the Belle character. It was filmed from August - October 2012. The Glee cast and crew supported Dianna's departure from the show to be part of the film. The movie was released on September 13, 2013. She will feature as a narrator for the documentary film Unity where she speaks about sexism. Agron was announced to have joined the cast of A Conspiracy on Jekyll Island in October 2013. Production was scheduled to begin in November 2013. She appears in the music video for 'Just Another Girl' by The Killers. Filmography Awards Trivia *She is close friends with Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Mark Salling , Jenna Ushkowitz, Harry Shum Jr., Cory Monteith, Chord Overstreet and Darren Criss. *Mark Salling calls her "Ookie". * She enjoys cooking, reading, being outdoors, challenging herself, and spending time with family and friends. * She has a younger brother named Jason Agron. * She is a member of PETA and is vegetarian. * She studied ballet as a child and then moved to Hip-Hop and other types of dance. She also taught dance and choreography as a teenager. * She was roommates with Lea Michele during the filming of the first thirteen episodes of Glee. * According to Robert Ulrich, the casting director for Glee, Dianna Agron is a serious triple threat (singing, dancing and acting). * She spent much of her youth between hotels in San Francisco and Savannah duet. * She can speak a little bit of Hebrew. * She considers elephants to be her favorite non-domesticated animal. * She dislikes having blood drawn, which has caused her to faint. * She considers Alice in Wonderland to be her favorite book, and recommended it to Chris Colfer. *She chose "felldowntherabbithole" as her Tumblr URL, referencing Alice in Wonderland. * She has a tattoo written in slab serif on her left ribcage, which reads "Mary Had a Little Lamb." The lamb refers to herself, and Mary refers to her mother, Mary. * She owned a dog named Arthur, who passed away in December 2012 from lung cancer. * She still owns her first childhood toy: a stuffed bear named Teddy Bear. * She was crowned homecoming princess in her junior year of high school. * She is of Jewish faith. Ironically, her character in Glee is a devout Christian. * She sang "Fly Me to the Moon" when auditioning for Glee. * She came second place in "Spelling Bee for Cheaters," a nonprofit event for charity held by 826LA. * She went to her first concert with her father to see The Who. * She dislikes foods touching each other when eating a meal. (Her mom jokes that she should use a kid divider plate for meals). * She directed, produced, wrote and starred in a short film called A Fuchsia Elephant. * She has an obsession with strange pets and plans to own an octopus. * She has several nicknames, including Di, Lady Di, Charlie and Lamb. * She was in honors classes in high school. * She finds calmness at beaches and cemeteries. * She has an affinity for dark motifs, including pirates, skulls, and witchcraft. * She considers three and thirteen to be her luckiest numbers. * She enjoys the works of Tim Burton. * She instructed dance classes as a teenager. * She wears dresses almost every day. * She adores vintage actresses, such as Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor and Lucille Ball. * She appeared first in the opening credits of Glee, due to alphabetization, now, she is a recurring character. * She dated Alex Pettyfer around the release of I Am Number Four. Pettyfer also dated actress Emma Roberts who dated Dianna's Glee co-star Chord Overstreet. * She cannot perform cartwheels. * She says she has learned the most from Lea Michele. * She has never broken a bone. * She was number 8 on the AfterEllen's 2011 Hot 100 list. * When the cast of Glee was flying from Sydney to Melbourne, a crazy guy grabbed Dianna's face and kissed her. Lea yelled and pushed him off of Dianna. A stewardess who didn't see what was happening turned around and said, "You two be quiet!" Lea yelled, "No, that man just kissed my friend!" * Her middle name is Elise.http://archive.is/20120713165638/felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com/post/6453072763 Fans had widely assumed it was "Charlotte" as one of her pet nicknames is "Charlie." * She used "alittlelamb" as her Twitter username since June 19, 2009. On June 15, 2011, she changed it to "DiannaAgron" for easier distinction. It is believed the change was made so her account could be officially verified by Twitter, which happened shortly afterwards. * She is aware of Faberry; she hasn't read it but hears it's pretty steamy and isn't opposed to the storyline. * She is aware of the rumors surrounding her and Lea Michele. * She wouldn't be opposed to kissing Heather Morris. * She is 5 ft 6in. * She is a supporter of the San Jose Sharks, as seen on her Tumblr when she and co-star Naya Rivera are seen wearing Sharks hockey jerseys. * While filming Mattress, she accidentally kicked Chris Colfer in the groin while rolling on a mattress. * On June 11, 2011 during a show in Toronto of the Glee Live Tour, she chose to wear a "Likes Girls" shirt instead of her usual "Lucy Caboosey" shirt for the performance of Born This Way. She later wrote about it on her tumblr expressing her support for the LGBT (L'esbian '''G'ay 'B'isexual & T'ransgendered) citizens. This caused her to be a trending topic on Twitter. She started the hashtag, #letlovein, as this was included in her tumblr post. As she said, "And if any are interested in tracking the chain, perhaps visualizing the greater collective, include the hash tag, #letlovein." * At one concert with a smaller stage, she was standing too close to where fireworks were about to go off, but Lea saved her saying "Come over here, you're about to die!" * She was once seen smoking, but she said that it was because she was drunk. She said that she has not smoked since then and she hasn't been spotted smoking again. * She is proud to be Jewish. * She is an alto. * Visited two psychics and both readings revealed a person called "Charlie," which was attributed to being her name in a past life. She has since adopted it as a nickname. *After breaking her nose again around Glee Live 2011, she finally got her deviated septum fixed, and she's no longer a mouth-breather. *She is allergic to cats. This was a problem when she and Lea were living together. The cast found some kittens on the set and Lea brought some home. *She drives a grey/silver coloured Audi A4. *She has naturally blonde hair. *She was called the biggest flirt in the cast of ''Glee. *She was cast on Glee two days before they started shooting. This is why she is barely in the pilot. *She was considered the most gullible by Jenna Ushkowitz. *She is considered an angel by Darren Criss. *She and Brad Falchuk are the ones who drew Puck's "Clown Pig" that he gave to Beth in I Am Unicorn. *She speaks Spanish, as she studied it for four years. *She is #75 on BuddyTV's "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011." *She likes the band Radiohead. *On her tumblr, she made a promise to answer every person who sends her a legitimate message, saying that it may take a while, but she'll find extra time between work. She only requested that people keep her replies to themselves and close family and friends because they are all written from the heart and with deep thought. She doesn't want people to compare replies or post them on the internet. *Both'' I Am Number Four'' and Glee, the two things she is most known for, were set in Ohio. *In Texas, she was picked on for being Jewish. "I knew nobody that was Jewish, like I was. That was one of the most obvious things those kids picked up on, and picked on me for. "Jew girl!" "Latke girl!" *Dianna's Twitter account was hacked on the 18th December 2011, and started many trending topics (For example: #DirtyDianna). The hacker also got into Dianna Agron's personal email, and started leaking songs, scripts and episode titles. *Had seen Lea on Spring Awakening a year before working on Glee with her. *She wrote co-star Chris Colfer's paragraph for Time's 100 Inspirational People list. *She is the fourth Glee Cast member to get 1 million followers on twitter. *She is number 44 on FHM's 100 ''Sexiest Women In The World 2012. *She is good friends with Taylor Swift. She was rumored to be in a love triangle with her and Tim Tebow, although these were later denied by her. *She said in the GLAAD Awards that she already kissed girls and that it was fun. *She was considered the best dressed glee cast member by Naya Rivera. *She was considered sweetest among the cast by Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, and Naya Rivera. *She is the most adventurous according to Darren Criss. *She has the best laugh according to Vanessa Lengies. * She is number 2 on AfterEllen's 2012 Hot List before co-star Naya Rivera and after Heather Morris. *Grant Gustin and Brad Ellis think that Dianna is perfect. *She auditioned to portray Gwen Stacy in the 2012 film, 'The Amazing Spiderman.' *She was not present at the Season 4 photoshoot of ''Glee. *She sang at the first You, Me and Charlie concert. *She has the same birthday as Lindsay Pearce, who portrayed Harmony. *She dyed her hair red for two months in 2013. Quotes Links *Twitter- @DiannaAgron *Webpage - youmeandcharlie.com *Instagram - @diannaagron Source Gallery 249110 573672485987153 902102007 n.jpg 552961 570491746305227 1225055738 n.jpg Argon - TVLA10.jpg Argon - TVLA10 (1).jpg Argon - TVLA10 (2).jpg Argon - TVLA10 (3).jpg Argon - TVLA10 (4).jpg Fashion scans remastered-dianna agron-nylon for guys-september 2013-scanned by vampirehorde-hq-1.jpg Fashion scans remastered-dianna agron-nylon for guys-september 2013-scanned by vampirehorde-hq-2.jpg Fashion scans remastered-dianna agron-nylon for guys-september 2013-scanned by vampirehorde-hq-4.jpg QuinnBlackandWhite.png Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg|Dianna becoming the homecoming princess. Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Images-6-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Gleetrio2.gif Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg 53.png|Dianna Agron, aka Quinn Fabray DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg|Dianna in I Am Number Four diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg|Dianna in an interview for I Am Number Four DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg Dianna Agron.jpg Dianna agron pic.jpeg GG 2010.jpg Gg 2011 d.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg Sag 2010 d.png 001111.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 0044.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg Cory013.jpg Mq 017.jpg Normal 0010101001010.jpg Normal 0011.jpg Normal 0011101010010.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg Awwcutehug.gif DiannaAgron2009.jpeg DiannaAgronJunior.jpeg DiannaPF.jpg tumblr_kswomiKgdJ1qzeqvqo1_400.jpg tumblr_la7gioyNyu1qdxhz2o1_500.jpg whykcn.jpg Achele-lea-michele-and-dianna-agron-13447026-453-604.jpg DiannaHaircut.jpg|Dianna's Post Season 2 Haircut 4.jpg Dianna Agron.png Tumblr llw7scUFmU1qaflyuo1 500.gif Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+jpWrqkbEO2Xl.jpg Tumblr llmjfnTNsv1qhuxxdo1 400.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg Tumblr lm1jeqL7aO1qeqctmo1 500.gif Tumblr lm1h1zEiAw1qajpj4o1 500.gif tumblr llyq1xz0tN1qfwr0qo1 500.gif Tumblr llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1 500.gif Tumblr lly1m3fhau1qdewr8o1 500.gif 1296500285_chord-dianna-370.jpg Tumblr_llsic8NwnU1qbunnw.gif Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Cast+Glee+Times+qzyJmfR6Kq7l.jpg tumblr lchleteKri1qaisoao1 500.png Naya-naya-rivera-22694667-500-220.gif Naya-naya-rivera-22694644-500-500.gif Dianna Agron giving Courage.png Dianna_agronnnn.jpg tumblr_lmbut7yFwV1qe40pmo1_500_large.jpg Dianna-Agron-glee-8036042-500-750.jpg dianna-agron-pic (1).jpg dianna_agron_JAN.211.jpg Dianna Agron-SGY-014179.jpg tumblr_lm6xehCdBr1qjwmw4o1_500.png 240px-Dianna_Agron_in_NYC.jpg a-dianna-agron-2.jpg diana-agron-1460.jpg dianna-agron-01.jpg dianna-agron-02.jpg import_image_89265143_d.jpg dianna-agron-gg-2010.jpg img-dianna-agron-02_193625351566-500x666.jpg Chord-01-524x431.jpg 441px-LatestQuam_snap1.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+ivT834cRHMwl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Stars+Glee+Set+MeUxw0GT2ybl.jpg dinna-jenna-lea-dianna-agron-8687731-750-602.jpg tumblr_lllb7g9r1q1qdevcxo1_400.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg Dianna Agron 2011.jpg Tumblr lnk1q4Vynu1qh0du0o1 400.jpg 240px-Dianna Agron in NYC.jpg Tumblr lopg8da08w1qkuoo8o1 100.gif Tumblr lp2mclFU9n1qic8mfo1 500.png Tumblr lnq2euzh4c1qa48hso11 1280.jpg Ashley greene and dianna agron.jpg|With Ashley Greene Tumblr lo69jrRe8D1qai8ywo1 500.jpg Dianna at the Glee 3D movie premiere.jpg|Dianna walking the red carpet at the Glee 3D movie premiere Dianna_Agron_Dyes_Her_Hair_Pink-6-435x580.jpg|Dianna with her new pink hair dianna25345.jpg|Dianna Agron 936f ull-dianna-agron.jpg|Dianna Agron 02-dianna-agron-44001.jpg|Dianna 037.jpg|Dianna Agron with short hair 936full-dianna-agron.jpg|Spelling Bee dianna_agron.jpg|Short hair dianna-agron-11.jpg|Madgron somebodytolove33.jpg achele111.jpg tumblr_lwngozPQAx1qgz82io1_400 (1).png tumblr_lwnidmGmL61qimu73o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwqqg3QSwj1qgy7j6.bmp.jpeg tumblr_lwsixijjHQ1qbysf9o1_500.png tumblr_lwskow9C1g1qgpnr9o1_500.png.jpeg tumblr_lwsloydnBE1qkd99co1_400.png tumblr_lwsmj80jRO1qawrd4o1_500.png tumblr_lwsmpeWYpW1qi6xn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwso0vQDIk1qejhmqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwso2kpMgD1qbysf9o1_500.png tumblr_lwso4tVDOA1qzvdldo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwso5aQG8M1r7fnpto1_500.jpg tumblr_lwsob7iodu1r81iaho1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lwsoxlFeBL1qg48w3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwsp0nvEvs1qdu86bo1_500.jpg Tumblr lv3ddeTfua1qapg62o1 500.jpg|Dianna just being beautiful tumblr_lv3avsDpka1qc04yxo1_500.png Tumblr lr5voctQ431qkvjb8o1 500.jpg Dianna-Chord-Glee-Live-sam-and-quinn-22915095-500-322.png Dianna-and-Cory-Modelling-for-OP-Clothing-glee-11196409-1222-815.jpg Normal 047 copy.jpg Black and white.jpg lt9ib.jpg Fabray.jpg Tumblr m1gw5vGQF31qb86xno1 500 large.jpg|Taylor Swift and Dianna Agron went to go see "The Hunger Games" (March 25) 037.jpg|Dianna Agron is sooooo Pretty tumblr_m35t8pil1l1qbepsro1_500.jpg 1001-dianna-agron.preview.jpg 174px-Ohhfaberry.png 2.jpg 2249088931 3288064333.jpg 229728_229765993726034_212619538774013_577909_7154566_n.jpg 23555.jpg 24p-7791-dianna-agron.jpg 320px-Tumblr_lpt5chYWAl1r0tedeo3_500.jpg 450fd5e4e91d48fb_dianna-agron-mark-salling.jpg 600full.jpg 6037039421_bfe3ec57d8.jpg 8-Dianna-Agron.jpg Achelee.jpg Chord & Dianna.jpg Dianna agron 5349753.jpg Dianna beautiful.jpg Dianna_agron_2.jpg Dianna_Agron_Dyes_Her_Hair_Pink-1-435x580.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+2rY4qsNnGGQl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Glee+3D+Concert+Movie+Premiere+WBePGGAnXUsl.jpg Dianna-Agron---.jpg Dianna-Agron1.gif Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-10986146-552-768.jpg Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-9342184-500-756.jpg Dianna-agron-instyle-october.jpg Dianna-Agron-Vanity-Fair.jpg Dianna-fanart-dianna-agron-14803949-500-600.jpg Dianna-in-Shark.jpg Dianna-Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15381825-1707-2560.jpg Diannaseason2.jpg FaberryAchelePic.jpeg Glee Party Picture.png Glee1220447y.jpg Glee-Cast-glee-9252638-515-357.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-2-Photoshoots-glee-15316989-451-253.jpg idianindani.png ImagDes.jpg Images (8)j.jpg Images (91).jpg Imagesa.jpg imagXes.jpg|Diana and Naya Rivera (Santana). ImaVges.jpg ImaYges.jpg Lea, amber, dianna cover marie claire.jpg LeaDianna.jpg LMDA1.jpg Mark-and-Dianna.gif Normal 0001 (2).jpg Normal 0007j.jpg Normal lmw s2promo006.jpg -PEOPLE-SPECIAL-ISSUE-OCTOBER-2010-glee-15470778-1488-1975.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382656-520-580.jpg Quinn-portal.jpg Quinntana3.jpg Sag 2011 d.jpg Shoot9 0051.jpg Tumblr lg5qfqdNlW1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Una-bella-foto-di-dianna-agron-165412 medium.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-01-26-12h30m19s230.png Wcuqk.jpg X-28.jpg Glee-Quinn-Fabray-dianna-agron-16404962-496-576.jpg Quinn-keepholdingon.jpg DA.jpg|Dianna Agron tumblr_m3mcheTvhD1qbepsro1_1280.jpg Dianna_LifeRuiner.jpg Dianna_LifeRuiner2.jpg tumblr_m3ov4u9LBh1qbt1uk.jpg tumblr_m3os9uiTOK1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_m3ovsayHkY1r2z11io5_250.png tumblr_m3ovsayHkY1r2z11io2_250.png tumblr_m3ovsayHkY1r2z11io1_250.png tumblr_m3ovsayHkY1r2z11io4_250.png tumblr_m3ovsayHkY1r2z11io6_250.png tumblr_m3pxrgwwDr1rs2thio1_400.jpg tumblr_m33qw5dgwN1qj9ekwo1_500.png tumblr_m1x23dSjWl1qdu86bo5_250.png tumblr_m1x23dSjWl1qdu86bo1_250.png tumblr_m1x23dSjWl1qdu86bo4_250.png tumblr_m1x23dSjWl1qdu86bo2_250.png tumblr_m1u3qdjX621qegiuao1_250.png tumblr_m1fldfX5vN1qigim2o1_250.png tumblr_m1fldfX5vN1qigim2o4_250.png tumblr_m1fldfX5vN1qigim2o3_250.png tumblr_m1fldfX5vN1qigim2o2_250.png tumblr_m0ac5eCeK21qax1qso3_250.png Dianna_and_Carey.jpg Dianna_Loveya.jpg You_Gorgeous_Human_Being.jpg tumblr_m3rpnpYfrS1qbepsro1_400.jpg Tumblr m3st96qepw1qzl2wuo1 250.png Quinn.jpg BBCover.png tumblr_m3sakuwEnk1qbepsro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3s05wh9qR1qeao3to2_1280.jpg tumblr_m3e564muTh1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2y7a0UDJ81qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ssg0sSM81qb82v1o2_250.jpg tumblr_m2ssg0sSM81qb82v1o1_250.jpg tumblr_m2ssg0sSM81qb82v1o3_250.jpg tumblr_m2ssg0sSM81qb82v1o4_250.jpg tumblr_m2izaxGJ0r1qb82v1o3_250.jpg tumblr_m2izaxGJ0r1qb82v1o4_250.jpg tumblr_m2izaxGJ0r1qb82v1o2_250.jpg You_This_Is_Not_Fair_Dianna.jpg tumblr_m1fzfckfNq1qb82v1o2_250.jpg tumblr_m1fzfckfNq1qb82v1o3_250.jpg tumblr_m1fzfckfNq1qb82v1o4_250.jpg ThoseEyes_tumblr_m152m4gK8o1qb82v1o3_250.jpg tumblr_m152m4gK8o1qb82v1o1_250.jpg tumblr_m152m4gK8o1qb82v1o2_250.jpg tumblr_m152m4gK8o1qb82v1o4_250.jpg tumblr_m0j9sowsUm1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyo0rdj1PH1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lylqbtF9b41qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wow9yLk81qci9uio1_500.png ShelbyRabarbaDiannaAgron.jpg Dianna_as_Sugar.jpg You_Beautiful_Woman.png Why_Dianna_Why.png Isn't_She_Perfect.png tumblr_m45dld3kjF1qax1qso4_250.png tumblr_m45fftpWjl1qbepsro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m45fftpWjl1qbepsro2_1280.jpg tumblr_m45fftpWjl1qbepsro4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m45fftpWjl1qbepsro3_1280.jpg tumblr_m430dqYPNp1r350t5o4_250.png tumblr_m37pdnwbjN1qf9kezo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m37pdnwbjN1qf9kezo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m37pdnwbjN1qf9kezo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m37pdnwbjN1qf9kezo4_r1_250.jpg Youbeautifulthing.png Stop it Dianna.png So Precious.png LittleLamb.png That Face.png You Beautiful Human Being!.jpg You Gorgeous Woman.jpg Tumblr m4fhl4W8py1qa8mq1o1 250.jpg tumblr_m4fhl4W8py1qa8mq1o3_250.jpg ,.,..,,.aaaa.jpg|dianna as a baby tumblr_m4iygppY0w1qb3puzo1_500.jpg 9oq7yb.jpg 9oq84l.jpg 9oqhio.jpg tumblr_m4ii91Nnky1qkxuj7o1_500pol.jpg Hot_Damm1.png Hot_Damm2.png Hot_Damm3.png AshnessaAchele2_xlarge.png Dianna_at_GLAAD_Awards.jpg tumblr_m51oozD4GE1qbepsro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m51oozD4GE1qbepsro2_1280.jpg tumblr_m51d61jmHw1qb82v1o1_250.jpg tumblr_m51d61jmHw1qb82v1o2_250.jpg tumblr_m51d61jmHw1qb82v1o3_250.jpg tumblr_m51d61jmHw1qb82v1o4_250.jpg Tumblr m514xcHlBU1qdoa6uo1 500.png Tumblr m51cddA8Sy1qdoa6uo1 500.png Tumblr m51f7sRuO81qdoa6uo2 250.png imagesCARE3PR8.jpg Mini Dianna.png Tumblr m580zjDXAK1r4ezfzo1 500.png Dianna_With_The_President!.jpg Lexanna.jpg tumblr_m5dy2v8zOw1r6nrbwo2_r1_250.png tumblr_m5dy734hSl1qbepsro3_250.jpg tumblr_m5dy734hSl1qbepsro4_250.jpg tumblr_m5dy734hSl1qbepsro2_250.jpg tumblr_m5dxwaAZ261ql1znmo3_250.jpg tumblr_m5dxwaAZ261ql1znmo4_250.jpg tumblr_m5dz530lH61qmszf7o2_250.jpg tumblr_m5dz530lH61qmszf7o3_250.jpg 525879_252383244867787_1615653604_n.jpg 532697_440104729334697_806367102_n.jpg NayannaNYC.png diannanylon.jpg tumblr_m65ka4z9eE1qbepsro1_1280.png tumblr_m65ka4z9eE1qbepsro2_500.png tumblr_m65ka4z9eE1qbepsro3_1280.png tumblr_m65ka4z9eE1qbepsro4_1280.png tumblr_m65ka4z9eE1qbepsro5_1280.png tumblr_m6c1rlzPoA1rzhh5uo1_500.jpg Rivergronshops.jpg Rivergron99.jpg Rivergron9000.png Dianna67.png DA01.jpg DA02.jpg Sleepy_Dianna.jpg tumblr_m7q3dmZnHF1qgz4dfo1_250.png tumblr_m7q3dmZnHF1qgz4dfo2_250.png Th_tumblr_lpykclaHJg1qhagxmo1_500.gif Th_tumblr_l6e6n3VRNt1qbwdeq.gif Th_tumblr_l6dlf3RewN1qb8fsw.gif Th_dianna-1.gif 200px-DiannaSimgron.jpg tumblr_m8j9wh8ENU1qf4ke4o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8i9t1QHuf1qb3puzo1_500.jpg DianaAgron.png DiannaAgron.jpg DiannaAgron111.jpg DiannaAgron.png DiannaAgron2.png DiannaAgron3.png DiannaAgron4.png DiannaAGRON5.png DiannaAgron6.png DiannaAgron7.png DiannaAgron8.png DiannaAgron9.png DiannaAgron12.jpg DiannaAgron2.jpg DiannaAgron3.jpg DiannaAgron4.jpg DiannaAgron5.jpg DiannaAgron6.jpg DiannaAgron7.jpg DiannaAgron8.jpg DiannaAgron9.jpg DiParis4.png DiParis3.png DiParis2.png DiParis.png DiannaAgron123.png DiannaAgron234.png DiannaAgron1234.jpg DiannaAgron41.jpg DiannaAgron-1.jpg DiannaAgron-2.jpg DiannaAgron-3.jpg DiannaAgron--.png DiannaAgron44.gif DiannaAgron-AwardNight.jpg tumblr_mcf22leDgz1qbepsro2_500.jpg DiGrease20042.jpg DiGrease2004.jpg Tumblr m3a5e5in7q1qdoa6uo1 500.png Tumblr m3vd2ubVoY1qdoa6uo1 500.png DiNintendoCommercial.png AngelWithGlasses.png Tumblr mcfldhguO21r88pgwo1 500.jpg Dianna Agron Kay.png Jesus youregorgeous.gif DiannaAgron-Laughing.gif tumblr_md7nrnQOsQ1qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_md30r0O8301re9a6co1_500.jpg Quinn, Tina, Rachel and Brittny..jpg|Dianna, Jenna, Lea, and Heather diannaelephant121010-1291998471.jpg|Dianna in a Fuchisa Elephant Starwarsgron.jpg 299604_523062834381452_1501786863_n.jpg Cute salgron.jpg 3achele.gif 2achele.gif Headonshoulder achele.gif Flirty!achele.gif Diannaandleaaka achele.png GaydidigayxD achele.gif 33achele.gif DiannaPS.png DiannaPS1.png DiannaPS2.png Goddamn!rivergron.png Otp!rivergron.png Dianna_y_Taylor.jpg PRADAdianna.jpg DiannaTHRStylish.jpg DiannaTHRStylish2.jpg DiannaTHRStylish3.jpg DiannaTHRStylish4.jpg DiannaTHRStylish5.jpg tumblr_mk7705UH8S1s0w8f6o1_400.jpg hot-shots-03-28-2013-04-400x470.jpg Dianna Red.jpg tumblr_mkah1yCB9x1rypjxho1_500.png Dianna Vogue.png 546138_557560630951586_208973483_n.jpg Dianna32.jpg Dianna64y.jpg Dianna433.jpg Dianna646.jpg DiannaOut.jpg DiannaOut2.jpg DiannaOut3.jpg DiannaOut4.jpg 558958_566562436698158_994802068_n.jpg News-dianna-agron-mdn.jpg Dianna-agron-red-hair-h724.jpg Dianna-agron-pink-hair.jpg Dianna-agron-435.jpg 1313426967 dianna-agron-290.jpg DiannaItaly.jpg DiannaItaly2.jpg DiannaItaly3.jpg Dianna&BFItaly2.jpg Dianna&BFItaly.jpg DiannaItaly4.jpg DiannaItaly5.jpg DiannaItaly6.jpg Di14.jpg Di3.jpg Di2.jpg Di1.jpg DiannaLAP.jpg DiannaLAP1.jpg DiannaLAP2.jpg DiannaLAP4.jpg DiannaLAP5.jpg DiannaLAP3.jpg DiannaLAP10.jpg DiannaLAP8.JPG DiannaLAP6.jpg DiannaLAP7.jpg DiannaLAP9.jpg DiannaLAP11.jpg DiannaLAP12.jpg DiannaLAP13.jpg DiannaLAP14.jpg DiannaLAP15.jpg 969740_579878735366528_1642974282_n.jpg DiannaOnB.jpg DiannaOnB1.jpg DiannaOnB2.jpg Dianna75.jpg Dianna755.jpg DiannaGlamour3.jpg DiannaGlamour2.jpg DiannaGlamour1.jpg DiannaGlamour6.jpg DiannaGlamour4.jpg DiannaGlamour5.jpg 577647 10200377623301750 325375928 n.jpg Tumblr mna3n9s5yM1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg SPL551569 007.jpg SPL551575 011.jpg SPL551575 004.jpg SPL551575 018.jpg SPL551575 015.jpg SPL551575 002.jpg Dianna+Agron+Premiere+A24+Bling+Ring+After+7pCfvoZaMLnx.jpg Dianna+Agron+Premiere+A24+Bling+Ring+After+HXjL9hi6mBEx.jpg Dianna+Agron+Premiere+A24+Bling+Ring+After+FKWrGv9BYk3x.jpg classydi.jpg|Dianna at the Bling Ring premiere 99583b244a1214a360d01b21cebb0ab8.jpeg diannashopping.jpg diannaandnaya.jpg|Dianna and Naya diannawithclosefriend.jpg diannaprettydress.jpg adorabledianna.png|Dianna sleeping tumblr_mm32wqRy1C1rfn9zxo1_500.jpg|Dianna younger tumblr_ml78g01U951qj4pc8o2_500.jpg superprettydianna.jpg quinnlovay.png belle.png|Dianna in the Family diannagun.gif|Dianna in the family diannathefamily.jpg|Dianna in the family agronpretty.jpg diannacookies.jpg diannabeautyqeen.jpg diannabarbie.jpg diannasea.png diannawth.png diannalocker.png diannaprettyy.jpg OO.png Trevor-Live-at-The-Hollywood-Palladium-dianna-agron-27430445-1951-2560.jpg huhu.jpg omgfaint.jpg perfectiond.jpg Icant.jpg Myspace5.JPG Myspace4.JPG Myspace2.jpg Myspace41.jpg Myspace8.JPG Myspace3.jpg Tumblr mo1t0nDcVY1rtteymo4 250.jpg Tumblr mo1t0nDcVY1rtteymo3 250.jpg Tumblr mo1t0nDcVY1rtteymo2 250.jpg Tumblr mo1t0nDcVY1rtteymo1 250.jpg diannnnnnnnnnna.png redhead.jpg Iwantit.jpg beauty.jpg street.jpg DiannaAgronNr3.gif DiannaAgronNr2.gif DiannaAgronNr1.gif Tumblr mogpfbHSpu1rfn9zxo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr moju7tsMBf1rfn9zxo1 500.jpg youprettyperson.jpg dying.jpg faintfaint.jpg hawt.jpg ohkay.jpg llllllllllll.jpg adorablequinn.jpg glaad.jpg onahorse.jpg bestgif.gif dumb.jpg mmmmmmmmm.jpg uhuh.jpg Tumblr mpk196WqYK1qfwr0qo1 500.jpg wannamakemefaint.jpeg badass.jpg wankydianna.jpg screamandshout.jpg happyfamily.jpg blackandwhite.jpg dianna1sop.jpg dianna2.png dianna3.png dianna4.jpg dianna5.jpg dianna6.png dianna7.jpg dianna8.jpg dianna9.png dianna11.jpg dianna12.jpg quinn1sji.jpg quinn2ji.png quinn3ejij.jpg quinn4se.jpg quinn6.jpg quinn8.jpg quinn9.jpg quinn10.jpg quinn12.jpg quinn13.jpg quinn14.jpg quinn15.jpg quinn16.jpg quinn17.jpg quinn18.jpg quinn19.jpg quinn20.jpg quinn21.jpg dianna22.jpg dianna23.jpg dianna24.jpg Attending-Joel-Silver-s-Memorial-Day-Party-dianna-agron-34644909-500-470.jpg Glamour-Presents-These-Girls-at-Joe-s-Pub-dianna-agron-34644793-333-499.jpg Glamour-Presents-These-Girls-at-Joe-s-Pub-dianna-agron-34644798-333-499.jpg Glamour-Presents-These-Girls-at-Joe-s-Pub-dianna-agron-34644799-333-500.jpg Glamour-Presents-These-Girls-at-Joe-s-Pub-dianna-agron-34644800-333-500.jpg 21434_609011495786585_959521232_n.jpg 993350_410003562451950_1311379236_n.jpg 1012063 378802252242517 1438323553 n.png|Dianna for Nylon Magazine. boxing.jpg sitting.jpg dp.png BO2T_eeCYAA31L8.jpg thankyou.jpg hugcory.jpg datsmile.png think.jpg asdfwiejfoe.jpg behindscenes.jpg wateven.jpg blac.jpg rebel.jpg 211w0w1.jpg 2r4tsuq.jpg Tumblr m5isyvef0n1qaedvuo1 500 thumb.png Tumblr m5vov6oRnI1roz4np.gif Amberdianna.jpg movingdianna.gif durt.jpg backbehind.jpg markanna.jpg perfectiondianna.jpg diannatabloid.jpg diannatabloid.jpg diannatabloid2.jpg interviewxxx.jpg cuddleit.png Tumblr mp8aoaOica1rkjgnao5 500.png BRBjANCCEAAnnXC.jpg Tumblr mr6063tet31qlujrso4 250.png Tumblr mr6063tet31qlujrso3 250.png Tumblr mr6063tet31qlujrso2 250.png Tumblr mr6063tet31qlujrso1 250.png 534246_615760775111657_1836860834_n.jpg Qualenow.png family.PNG teaamopapa.PNG uhlala.PNG iseeit.PNG D2ff6bfa013611e384fa22000a1f9c87 7.jpg Tumblr mqi8s6kgCW1qb6i8uo4 250.jpg Tumblr mqi8s6kgCW1qb6i8uo3 250.jpg Tumblr mqi8s6kgCW1qb6i8uo2 250.jpg Tumblr mqi8s6kgCW1qb6i8uo1 250.jpg 9a135c16022111e3a54022000ae911f0 7.jpg 16e3cc7a03c211e38a6422000a1f971a 7.jpg BRkcmVbCcAAHqMw.jpg BRkbWAPCMAADBcm.jpg Ab416b3804f411e388ea22000a1f9318 7.jpg hawt.PNG aha.jpg pooldianna.jpg shopping.PNG shopping3.PNG shopping4.PNG shopping4.PNG shopping2.jpg DIDI.jpg Tumblr msawngwoUU1r4ezfzo5 250.jpg Tumblr msawngwoUU1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr msawngwoUU1r4ezfzo4 250.jpg Tumblr msawngwoUU1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Tumblr msawngwoUU1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Ewd.PNG Drink.PNG Diannayoupretty.PNG Diannaprettygirl.PNG Diannatalk.PNG Diannayoung.jpg Diannabeauty2.PNG Diannabeauty.PNG Catwoman.PNG Browndianna.PNG Better.PNG Barackdianna.jpg Beauty.PNG Alexkiss.PNG Tumblr msllmzZ6jh1rtteymo1 500.jpg Tumblr mslkp8wjIj1r5pgq5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mslkiiEgcE1shqk88o1 500.png Tumblr mslk3uMgkL1shywnpo4 250.jpg Tumblr mslk3uMgkL1shywnpo3 250.jpg Tumblr mslk3uMgkL1shywnpo2 250.jpg Tumblr mslk3uMgkL1shywnpo1 250.jpg Tumblr msk81bXVY61sb0euxo1 500.jpg Tumblr msgis9rwsW1rrsol6o1 500.png Tumblr mqz86j6uKY1qguho5o1 500.jpg newbeautiful.PNG personal.gif personal2.gif personal3.gif personal4.gif nomakeup.PNG okkk.PNG omfg.PNG omggg.PNG Qualenow.PNG Popular.PNG Partyhard.PNG Now2.PNG Myyy.PNG Mommydianna.PNG Love.PNG Lemmefaint.PNG Hellonewdp.PNG Godess.PNG Headband.PNG Fweirjo.PNG Flowerkiss.PNG Lee.PNG Faint.PNG wuhu.jpg wheel.jpg welcoming.gif wateven.jpg BTAkDTICMAA4aQU.jpg 1011849 629417683745966 1002129828 n.jpg Tumblr msmr5zDOaL1rfn9zxo1 500.png Tumblr mq4wce4l5a1r7h10go1 400.jpg Diannaagron1.jpg Diannaagron_Johndleo_TheFamilyinterview1.gif Diannaagron_Johndleo_TheFamilyinterview2.gif Diannaagron_Johndleo_TheFamilyinterview3.gif Diannaagron_Johndleo_TheFamilyinterview4.gif Diannaagron_Johndleo_TheFamilyinterview5.gif Diannaagron_Johndleo_TheFamilyinterview6.gif DiannaAgron_thefamilynycpremiere.jpg TheFamilyredcarpetDiannaAgron.jpg Tumblr msxlxrnBRB1rtteymo4 250.gif Tumblr msxlxrnBRB1rtteymo3 250.gif Tumblr msxlxrnBRB1rtteymo2 250.gif Tumblr msxlxrnBRB1rtteymo1 250.gif Diannaonrecarpet_Thefamily.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC1.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC2.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC3.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC4.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC5.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC6.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC7.jpg Diannaagron_ABCstudiosNYC8.jpg Tumblr msxobdU4fC1qekt6no2 250.gif Tumblr msxobdU4fC1qekt6no1 250.gif Tumblr msxugsQuNP1rtteymo1 500.jpg Tumblr msxud4B0w41rtteymo1 500.jpg Tumblr msxuc5WxfH1r4ezfzo2 500 copy.png Tumblr msxuc5WxfH1r4ezfzo1 500 copy.png BT9zaG IYAAuaW6.jpg DiannaAgrononJimmyKimmel_9.12.13_1.png DiannaAgrononJimmyKimmel_9.12.13_2.png DiannaAgrononJimmyKimmel_9.12.13_3.png DiannaAgrononJimmyKimmel_9.12.13_4.png DiannaAgronGMA1.png DiannaAgronGMA2.png DiannaAgronGMA3.png DiannaAgronGMA4.png Tumblr mt2gr17DjR1qb9a95o6 500.jpg Tumblr mt2gr17DjR1qb9a95o5 500.jpg Tumblr mt2gr17DjR1qb9a95o4 500.jpg Tumblr mt2gr17DjR1qb9a95o3 500.jpg Tumblr mt2gr17DjR1qb9a95o2 500.jpg Tumblr mt2gr17DjR1qb9a95o1 500.jpg F766bf441c1511e3bc7922000ae90d97 7.jpg Dianna Good Day L.A. 9/13.jpg Tumblr mt1ybtkoGh1shb6bbo4 250.gif Tumblr mt1ybtkoGh1shb6bbo3 250.gif Tumblr mt1ybtkoGh1shb6bbo2 250.gif Tumblr mt1ybtkoGh1shb6bbo1 250 (1).gif Tumblr msf7bfippc1qahsico1 500.png BUVEjLZCAAAw72Z.jpg Gleedwts.jpg BUpMOo6CcAAEogk.png Tumblr mt7s1nrJlL1shywnpo2 250.jpg Tumblr mt7s1nrJlL1shywnpo1 250.jpg BUpLlQbCEAAO6 C.png BUpLTXaCAAAu-CF.png 1238864 637551726265895 768915341 n.jpg BUsWUzeCAAA4BnO.png Tumblr mtcr81MQ651qgdq1po3 500.gif Tumblr mtcr81MQ651qgdq1po2 500.gif Tumblr mtcr81MQ651qgdq1po1 500.gif Tumblr mtiws1nfmN1ru5lfbo2 250.gif Tumblr mtiws1nfmN1ru5lfbo1 250.gif FlawlessAgronPhotoshoot1.gif FlawlessAgronPhotoshoot2.gif FlawlessAgronPhotoshoot3.gif FlawlessAgronPhotoshoot4.gif FlawlessAgronPhotoshoot5.gif FlawlessAgronPhotoshoot6.gif Tumblr mtqfpi4Fzo1siiwc5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mtqfngRVw01siiwc5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mtqcfhtizk1qfuwpzo1 500.png Tumblr mtqcb7D9J91qeds6ko1 500.jpg Tumblr mtq928DaeD1rr0xzmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtq8p9DiZG1sof2sco1 500.png Tumblr mtqc9tZ8Dj1qau977o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtqc9tZ8Dj1qau977o2 250.jpg Tumblr mtqc9tZ8Dj1qau977o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mtq9o1oLki1qau977o2 500.png Tumblr mtq9o1oLki1qau977o1 500.png Tumblr mtq7emI7kX1r77h5fo1 500.png Tumblr mtq6zy4RgC1qj64h5o1 500.png Tumblr mto5jz1DGd1ru4e14o3 400.jpg Tumblr mto5jz1DGd1ru4e14o2 250.jpg Tumblr mto5jz1DGd1ru4e14o1 250.jpg Tumblr mto4bcVZ6b1ru4e14o1 500.jpg Tumblr mtnqt0mnxg1ru4e14o1 500.jpg Tumblr mtq1j9bYFk1qhdx7vo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtpzixgkNE1qfhsvzo3 250.png Tumblr mtpzixgkNE1qfhsvzo1 250.png Tumblr mtpv2jEhyT1r310uzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtprg3Y20R1rjsr0uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtpqm1rx3M1sjz11po1 500.gif Tumblr mtpqf0Xd7P1sb3r1lo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtpnuvczCz1rq7z89o1 500.jpg Tumblr mtpnq2fiP21s0ww80o1 500.png Tumblr mqv9n8TEjp1qzky0mo1 500.jpg Dianna Agron childhood days.png Tumblr mtqm29VuU01ru4e14o2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mtqm29VuU01ru4e14o1 500.jpg Tumblr mtqm0fhfqN1rehj12o1 500.png Tumblr mtqjx3wYEZ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Dianna Paris Fashion Week.jpg Dianna A PFW.jpg da pfw.jpg Diannabrad.jpg BV1HIq0CUAA4FKB.png BV1HXHWCAAAZaDr.png Makeoutscene TheFamily.gif Tumblr muidhgWzps1qeds6ko1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr muomi1pZe71qeds6ko1 500.jpg Proxydianna.jpg BWn 06xCMAAAEaY.jpg BWkk3UNIYAAY04m.jpg 34c04af4358e11e388fb22000ae911cc 7.jpg Normal missagron 131014 005.jpg Normal missagron 131014 004.jpg Normal missagron 131014 003.jpg Normal missagron 131014 002.jpg Normal missagron 131014 001.jpg BWuS 06CMAAhHZo.jpg BWz5AQbCAAAuhc3.jpg Lovely-Dianna-glee-9342284-701-648.jpg BWzx05HCEAAwgH3.jpg DiannaOutfit_TheFamilyPremiere.jpg personal3d.gif yupdp.jpg omgggs.PNG betterdianna.PNG yellow.PNG rivergron7.gif nomakeupsd.PNG datsmadp.PNG falw.png rivergron4.gif rivergron6.gif rivergron8.gif rivergron2.gif rivergron3.gif me8.gif rivergron9.gif anymore.png diannadp.PNG hawtdianna.jpg diannaholiday.jpg Diannaatgala.jpg Diannaatgala2.jpg Diannaatgala3.jpg Diannaatgala4.jpg Dianna (4).jpg Dianna (3).jpg Dianna and Kate.jpg Dianna VF13.jpg Dianna_VF13_(2).jpg Dianna_VF13_(3).jpg Dianna VF13 (4).jpg Dianna VF13 (5).jpg Dianna VF13 (6).jpg Tumblr mtcbu0FQED1qablhto5 250.gif Tumblr mtcbu0FQED1qablhto4 250.gif Tumblr mtcbu0FQED1qablhto3 250.gif Tumblr mtcbu0FQED1qablhto2 250.gif Tumblr mtcbu0FQED1qablhto1 250.gif Tumblr mvayglzCTJ1rit4djo1 500.jpg Tumblr mtcbu0FQED1qablhto6 250.gif Dianna_with_lobster_dog.jpg Tumblr mv76on8v0V1rfn9zxo5 500.png Tumblr mv76on8v0V1rfn9zxo4 500.png Tumblr mv76on8v0V1rfn9zxo2 500.png Tumblr mv76on8v0V1rfn9zxo1 500.png Tumblr muzkgrqQXF1qjs83ko4 250.png Tumblr muzkgrqQXF1qjs83ko3 250.png Tumblr muzkgrqQXF1qjs83ko2 250.png Tumblr muzkgrqQXF1qjs83ko1 250.png Tumblr mvgogmzue51r33fqeo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvgogmzue51r33fqeo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvgogmzue51r33fqeo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgnie1PK21sg1zuao1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgn5fZmCD1sg1zuao6 250.jpg Tumblr mvgn5fZmCD1sg1zuao5 250.jpg Tumblr mvgn5fZmCD1sg1zuao3 250.jpg Tumblr mvgn5fZmCD1sg1zuao2 250.jpg Tumblr mvgn5fZmCD1sg1zuao1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgl2jyhXN1rllnjao1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgkb2Xrfi1ry9bl3o2 500.gif Tumblr mvgkb2Xrfi1ry9bl3o1 500.gif Tumblr mvgjdpSSIl1rfn9zxo6 250.png Tumblr mvgjdpSSIl1rfn9zxo5 250.png Tumblr mvgjdpSSIl1rfn9zxo4 250.png Tumblr mvgjdpSSIl1rfn9zxo3 250.png Tumblr mvgjdpSSIl1rfn9zxo2 250.png Tumblr mvgjdpSSIl1rfn9zxo1 250.png Tumblr mvdx1ikYPI1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvdx1ikYPI1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mv79rrGsow1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mv79rrGsow1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mv8kceayRc1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mv6nhvTroy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvlzq7HMI81reryfio9 250.jpg Tumblr mvlzq7HMI81reryfio8 250.jpg Tumblr mvlzq7HMI81reryfio6 250.jpg Tumblr mvlzq7HMI81reryfio5 250.jpg Tumblr mvlzq7HMI81reryfio4 250.jpg Tumblr mvlzq7HMI81reryfio2 250.jpg Tumblr mvlzq7HMI81reryfio1 250.jpg Tumblr mvluwqLt6q1qhdx7vo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio9 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio8 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio3 400.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio2 250.jpg Tumblr mvlofsrego1reryfio1 250.jpg Dianna (7).jpg Dianna (8).jpg Tumblr mwcruu3e9d1sd5847o1 250.png Tumblr mwcruu3e9d1sd5847o2 250.png Tumblr mwcruu3e9d1sd5847o3 250.png Tumblr mwcruu3e9d1sd5847o4 250.png Di as a child.jpg Tumblr mwmwaf1O6c1rfn9zxo1 500.jpg BZq7 QRIMAA5CIf.jpg tumblr_mwub40bocr1qbabvao1_250.gif tumblr_mwub40bocr1qbabvao2_250.gif tumblr_mwub40bocr1qbabvao3_250.gif tumblr_mwub40bocr1qbabvao6_250.gif tumblr_mwub40bocr1qbabvao4_250.gif tumblr_mwub40bocr1qbabvao5_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto2_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtxdmJkuA1qablhto9_r1_250.gif BZw9ztZIEAALGvE.jpg 1470289 673805672640500 674085181 n.png 532187 472896782829294 1745838853 n.jpg Ba7ieK0CEAA0Zeu.png DA Galore.jpg DA Galore2.jpg DA Galore3.jpg DA Galore4.jpg DA Galore5.jpg DA Galore6.jpg DA Galore7.jpg DA Galore9.jpg DA Galore10.jpg Kevin, Dianna, Harry and Jenna tbt.jpg tumblr_mxr6v1hMqb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg diannainnout.jpg Dianna Dec. 20.jpg dififi.jpg di 2.jpg di 3.jpg di 4.jpg di 5.jpg di 6.jpg di 7.jpg di 8.jpg di 9.jpg di 10.jpg di 11.jpg di 12.jpg di 13.jpg Dianna Galore Mag event.jpg Dianna Galore Mag event2.jpg tumblr_my6kyyTtZ71r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_my6kyyTtZ71r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_my6kyyTtZ71r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Dianna and Darren clapping.gif didi1.jpg didi2.jpg didi3.jpg didi4.jpg didi5.jpg didi6.jpg didi7.jpg didi8.jpg didi9.jpg didi10.jpg didi11.jpg didi12.jpg didi13.jpg Dianna Xmas 2013.jpg Dianna Xmas (2) 2013.jpg Dianna (3) 2013.jpg diannamail.jpg diannaparty.jpg Dianna in Cory.jpg Dianna 2013 in pics..jpg diannapic111.jpg dianna InStyle UK Magazine.jpg dianna InStyle UK Magazine(2).jpg dianna InStyle UK Magazine(3).jpg dianna InStyle UK Magazine(4).jpg dianna InStyle UK Magazine(5).jpg dianna InStyle UK Magazine(6).jpg tumblr_mz2aaaM8ES1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mz2aaaM8ES1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mz2aaaM8ES1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mz2aaaM8ES1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Tumblr mz4ur2CgqD1rsw9vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mz5slroPAQ1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mz5slroPAQ1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr mz5slroPAQ1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mz44imKGBr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mz5oqbKHVi1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mz44imKGBr1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mzdadut2bS1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Chord becca dianna 100.jpg Tumblr mz1dskOJNX1rtteymo4 250.jpg Tumblr mz1dskOJNX1rtteymo3 250.jpg Tumblr mz1dskOJNX1rtteymo2 250.jpg Tumblr mz1dskOJNX1rtteymo1 250.jpg tumblr_mzks4bpa7u1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzoiou1icB1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_mzoiou1icB1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_mzoiou1icB1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_mzoiou1icB1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo9 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo8 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo7 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo6 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo5 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo4 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo3 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo2 250.gif Tumblr mzodpzC8eR1qa1bxgo1 250.gif Dianna Pre-Emmy 2014(3).jpg Dianna Pre-Emmy 2014(2).jpg Dianna Pre-Emmy 2014.jpg Tumblr n05hcazhOA1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Past history.jpg Bf im8YCQAAzpEw.jpg Jenna and Dianna - BTS - Hold on to Sixteen.jpg DA Feb182014.jpg Season 1 BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes S1 BhJ9cB8CEAEfVFC.jpg tumblr_n1jdc0GogS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dianna NSA.jpg Dianna Giorgio Armani Special Celebration 2014.jpg Dianna Giorgio Armani Special Celebration 2014(2).jpg Dianna Giorgio Armani Special Celebration 2014(3).jpg Dianna Giorgio Armani Special Celebration 2014(4).jpg BidIPz9CAAAKSDx.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o10 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o9 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o8 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o7 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o6 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o5 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o4 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o3 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o2 250.jpg Tumblr mzlsrzuerm1t30fa6o1 250.jpg Mega6.jpeg Mega1.jpeg DA Art Production Fund’s White Glove Gone Wild Gala.jpg DA Art Production Fund’s White Glove Gone Wild Gala(2).jpg DA Art Production Fund’s White Glove Gone Wild Gala(4).jpg Art Production Fund’s White Glove Gone Wild Gala(5).jpg DA Art Production Fund’s White Glove Gone Wild Gala(6).jpg DA Art Production Fund’s White Glove Gone Wild Gala(7).jpg BjJPOd5CQAAtJaY.jpg Tumblr n297g9oHNJ1qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n297f14hGG1qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n222uwAb8H1qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n222u03vQR1qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n2xct1YGA71qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n2xcraXIq81qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n2o0guzBrK1qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n2o0ftmo0c1qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n1umsdtM8I1qf3mano1 1280.png Tumblr n1umpt3fSM1qf3mano1 1280.png dianna jessica party.jpg Tumblr n38c8hnX9P1rfn9zxo4 250.png Tumblr n38c8hnX9P1rfn9zxo2 250.png Tumblr n38c8hnX9P1rfn9zxo3 250.png Tumblr n38c8hnX9P1rfn9zxo1 250.png Tumblr n2g0hsTPix1qigim2o1 r2 500.png Tumblr n3waohE1js1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n3zavjZakw1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3z9pqf5sq1r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg Videos IMG 9954 The Family - Official Trailer (HD) Robert De Niro 10 Things You Don't Know About Dianna Agron I Am Number Four Movie Trailer Dianna Agron TV Commercial for Art Academy Video Game Dianna Agron & Jason Professor Layton Nintendo 3DS TV Comercial Glee Auditions Dianna Agron is Over the 'Moon' Dianna Agron Talks Glee Super Bowl Episode Dianna Agron - Jimmy Kimmel Live (12-09-13) NYLON GUYS TV DIANNA AGRON Dianna Agron on Craig Ferguson - September 16, 2013 Dianna Agron - Signing Autographs at 'The Family' Premiere Party in NYC GLEE Rare - Season One Interview with Dianna Agron Dianna Agron - Hey Jude at Giffoni Dianna Agron for Vanity Fair France The Killers - Just Another Girl Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars